Broken Beyond Repair
by Jacobdraco
Summary: when tia brown's father is murdered he makes sam uely tia's legal guardian. but sam and emily arnt ready for a child, what happens when brass send her to live with her grandfather... warning child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Broken Beyond Repair

Tia's P.O.V

Las Vegas, Nevada

My name is Tia Brown and I'm twelve years old. I wouldn't necessarily call myself beautiful, just average. I am vertically challenged, barely reaching 4'2, with waist-length black hair and dyed blond highlights. I've been told my hair color choice compliments my sea green eyes and paired my porcelain skin can turn some heads. If people took a closer look at my supposedly flawless skin, they would see the various scars marring my skin, especially around my face. However, most people don't care enough to look deep enough. My life isn't exactly what you would call normal, or even average for that matter. The defining moment that changed my life and set me apart from most girls my age is when I lost my father.

My father had the day off from work and planned a father-daughter outing. It started off wonderfully; he surprised me by taking me to an animal shelter and allowed me to pick a puppy to take home. Rocky, a one-month old Pitbull and Husky mix who reminded me of a pure white baby wolf, was the highlight of my day. Unfortunately, everything went completely wrong from there.

It was towards the end of the day when my father and I walked back to the car. Rocky was sporting a new collar and was sleeping peacefully in her small cage, waiting to get home and mark her territory. We were only yards away from the car when a man appeared before us, cutting us off from our only escape route.

"Hello Warrick," the man said, calmly to my father with a malicious smirk on his face.

"McKeen," My father responded to the strange man in a clipped tone. He angled his body so I was barely in the man's eyesight.

McKeen's eyes slowly turned to me and his smirk widened, "Hello, Tia. Who's your friend?" he questioned, referring to Rocky, "Did your daddy buy you a new puppy?" Slowly, I nodded as he moved closer until he was barely a foot from us, "Lucky girl!" He was gleaming as he spoke to me but I could sense something was wrong, the look in his eyes was harsh and it was beginning to frighten me. It seemed as though he was looking through me, I hated the feeling.

"What do you need, McKeen?" My father asked through clenched teeth, drawing the strange man's attention away from me. McKeen took a step back; his posture went rigid instantly and his knuckles turned white as he pulled a gun from his trench coat pocket. My grasp on Rocky's cage instantly tightened as I froze in terror.

"What are you doing?" My father yelled in anguish as the man positioned the gun straight ahead, directly set on his forehead. Horror and realization flashed on my father's face as tried in vain to discretely pull me behind him so that McKeen would not notice.

"Don't act innocent, Warrick!" McKeen snarled; hysteria rang loud and clear in his tone of voice as he waved the gun. His eyes reflected a crazed gleam. The only thing that crossed my mind was this was a horrible way for our lives to end.

"C'mon Jeffery… you don't have to do this." I stood there, shell-shocked and confused at how calm and collected my father managed to stay. His hands were raised in the classic defensive position, showing McKeen that he was no threat. Unfortunately, McKeen was past the point of being reasonable and actually snorted in disbelief at my father's words as his body trembled in fury.

I knew it was a bad decision to speak when a crazed man was pointed a firearm at my father but I couldn't help it, I was terrified for him, for myself, for Rocky. "Dad…" I called, my voice was barely above a whisper and I could feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I moved a few inches closer to him, searching for comfort. I wanted to close my eyes and wish that it was all a nightmare but I couldn't. I knew it was real.

"It's okay, Tia." My father assured, turning slightly to look at me as a sign of comfort. The moment the words left his lips, a loud bang resonated the area and pain erupted from my shoulder. A sharp cry left my lips as I fell to the ground ungracefully. I barely heard my father's screams as the pain clouded everything around me, lulling me into a state of numbness. The cage that I had been grasping as a lifeline had slipped from my hands, causing Rocky to yelp as she hit the ground. I held my shoulder in pain, trying to make out what my father was telling McKeen, but all I could hear was McKeen's deranged rant.

"I had to! This is all on you! I had to! There's no one else to blame but yourself. I had no choice; she was in my way! Now there's only you!" Barely a second later, another gunshot rang out and my father's screams of pain. I forced myself to sit up, only to see my father, lying on the ground – motionless. McKeen turned his beady, crazed gaze on me, red-faced and nose flaring; he snarled as he continued shouting, "He wouldn't let it go!" He spoke as if he was trying to make himself believe that was the case but I could only stare at my father's body, sobs racking my body. I lost my father, my best friend, my entire world. He was gone, just like that.

In that moment, I shut down, I didn't think. I launched my body at McKeen, just reacting out of anguish and anger, that's when I phased for the first time. Before McKeen could react, I pounced; slashing and slicing him like the wild animal I had become. I felt long cuts across his body as he attempted to defend himself but it was futile. He got lucky; I couldn't disarm the gun from his grasp and was shot in the process, the bullet entering the same injured shoulder. I fell back in pain and he used the opportunity to run like the coward he was. I phased back and began looking for any form of clothing to put on. I dragged my body to where my father's cold body laid. The mental image of him lying in a puddle of his own blood hurt more than injury I had.

Pressing down on the gunshot wound on his chest, I tried in vain to help him, there was nothing I could do; he was already gone. No one was around, the street was deserted and I had no way to call for help.

"Daddy! No, please don't go!" I sobbed, "I need you! Daddy, please!" I gently laid my head on his chest, allowing the tears to flow down my face. My body started to grow weak and my eyes started to close against my will just as I was passing out I heard a familiar voice.

"Warrick! Tia!" The voice was so familiar but I couldn't put a name or face to it.

"Get the paramedics!" Then everything faded into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

La Push, Washington

This is nice, sitting on the couch, channel surfing, finally a break from Pack duties…Ring. I groaned in annoyance, Seriously who is calling at this hour? Jumping off the couch, I answered, "Hello?" I muttered into the phone, hoping this would be a quick call.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Samuel Uley?" The man on the phone asked.

Speaking…" I replied, somewhat cautiously. I didn't like talking to people I didn't know over the phone and this man definitely didn't know me, I haven't been called Samuel since was a teenager and that only happened when I was doing something stupid.

"My name is Captain Jim Brass, I'm a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department," there was a brief pause and I felt my body freeze, "I'm sorry to say this but I have some bad news," he cleared his throat, "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother, Warrick Brown, has been killed."

"What?" I breathed into the phone I clutched tightly in my hand. This couldn't be right. This had to be some sort of sick joke, right? But he said Warrick and Warrick lives in Las Vegas…

"Mr. Uley, your brother was shot in the middle of a parking lot outside of an animal shelter. It appears as though someone tried to rob him but he fought back. Unfortunately, he was not alone, his daughter was with him and in order to protect her, he gave his life..."

So many questions ran through my head but the most important was the little girl's well being.

"Is she alright? Was she hurt?"

The detective sighed heavily, that didn't sound reassuring, "She's a survivor, I'll tell you that. She was shot in the shoulder but the doctor said she will be fine, luckily it was only a flesh wound," he paused again, "But I will advise that you should consider taking her to a therapist…just to talk to someone about this. Also, Tia is to be placed in your case, your brother named you as her guardian. Are you able to come down here?" His voice was weary and tired.

"Yes, of course I will… I just need to talk to my fiancé about all of this; can I give you a call back to let you know when I will be arriving?"

"Of course, my number is 702-555-0190. I will see you soon Mr. Uley, and again, I am so sorry for your loss." Hanging up the phone, I saw Emily walk into the house with Paul, Jared and Embry following her. I sat down on a stool and let my head drop into my hands. Emily walked over to me, concern etched over her face.

"Who was that?" she asked, placing her hands gently on my shoulders.

"Captain Jim Brass of the Las Vegas Police Department. Warrick's dead… he was killed in a shooting. He named me the guardian of his 12-year-old daughter, Tia. I-I need to go as soon as possible." My voice cracked as I spoke.

Looking down at my beautiful imprint, I smiled softly, "Thank you, that would be great," she nodded placing a chaste kiss on my lips and went to work at making the arrangements.

Looking at the boys, I knew they showed up wanting some of Emily's cooking. They were now the only family I had left and I knew that they would treat Tia as their own. Embry gazed at me sympathetically; his hands were unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. No doubt uncomfortable with the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said softly.

I nodded in appreciation at his sincere words.

"Emily we ready for a kid, a teenager no less?" I questioned aloud.

"I was just about to ask you that." She replied, a small smile on her face as she tried to make light of this heavy situation.

I wanted to cry, to scream at the heavens – why?! There was no doubt in my mind that we weren't ready but that didn't mean that we couldn't try. Starting now, I will do my best to raise my niece, to give her the comfort and love she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I was stirred from the darkness by a constant beeping. Opening my eyes, I cringe as I am blinded by the bright white light that appeared so suddenly. Shielding my eyes I blink a few times letting my eyes adjust to my new surroundings, I looked around to find I was in an unfamiliar room laying in a cot, the unfamiliar site made me extremely uncomfortable. As I my eyes swept across the room, I noticed the source of the beeping was coming from a monitor. Beside me sat a man, I stiffened at first not understanding why a stranger was here with me but on closer inspection I realized there sitting before me was Nick, the man who was like my second father. He was watching me with tears in his eyes. The badge on his chest read "Nick Stokes". He smiled when he saw my open eyes.<p>

"Tia? Oh, thank God you're okay!" he sighed, his voice filled with relief.

"Where is my dad?" I asked him. "Can I see him?" Nick look down once again, squeezing my hand and I frowned. "Nick? Where is he? Where is my dad? I want to see him!" I pleaded, my voice rising with every word spoken.

He shook his head before looking my straight in the eyes and spoke " Tia he…" he paused, "Sweetie he didn't make it." His grip tightened on my hand as tears slipped from my eyes. He continued to speak. "He bled out before anyone got there, sweetheart. We were lucky enough to save you, your dad he was too far gone for the doctors to save. "

I ripped my hand from his grip and brought my hands to my face, I clutched my head while rocking my body back and forth. This couldn't be happening it was all just some sick joke, but the more I thought about it the more I came to terms that my daddy was gone and never coming back to me; but that still didn't mean I wanted to believe it. "No! No! No! You're lying! He isn't dead! No my daddy can't be dead he just cant!" I cried out.

I was being hysterical but I was beyond reasoning, you can't tell a girl she's never going to see her daddy again and expect them not to cry. Nick could sense the desperation the rolled off of me and went to wrap his arms around me, holding me tightly with my head on his chest. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. In fact the more I fought him the tighter he held me.

"I know you're upset honey, and I know that it isn't fair, but it is going to be okay. I promise." he whispered to me. He continued to whisper sweet nothing in my ear and lull me to a state of peace but it just made me numb I wanted my dad but I'd never get him.

I finally stopped fighting him and just sobbed into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. Once I had calmed down, Nick allowed me to pull away. He held onto my hand as he handed me a cup of water. I had only taken a few sips when there was a knock at the door, and in walked Captain Brass, my father's boss. He smiled at me softly and stopped once he was beside my bed.

"It's good to see that you are awake, dear." He said with a soft smile. I tried to return his smile, but I couldn't. My face ached from the crying, tears staining my face. "I called your grandfather Joshua Uley," he continued. "He is coming to pick you up as soon as he can.

"You are going to be staying with Nick until he arrives." I nodded absentmindedly, trying my best to listen to what he had to say but all his words were drowned out due to my numbness. It was a struggle, everything was changing so quickly. Brass tried to comfort me by saying that I would be only a few hours' drive away from everyone, but what I really heard was that I was going to be taken away from the only family that I had ever known. Taken away from Grissom, Catherine, Sara and most importantly, Nick.

Looking at Nick, I took his hand. "I don't want to leave. Why can't I stay with you?! Please don't make me go away!" I pleaded desperately clutching onto him, he pulled me in close, and I closed my eyes, leaning into his arms. Instead of responding to me Nick questions Brass.

"Did you check this Sam guy out?"

"Of course," Brass replied. "From what I found, he's an upstanding citizen. He seriously has the cleanest record, not even a parking ticket to his name. When he gets down here I'll have a talk with him to see if the record actually fits the guy. I would never want to put her in that type of situation..." I felt Nick nod behind me.

"You won't leave me, will you?" I whispered to him as Brass exited the room. I needed some sort of answer seeing as how I was going to be given no option than to go with my godfather.

Before Nick could respond Brass turned around and asked, "Tia, did you have a puppy with you?"

I nodded my head - I had completely forgotten about Rocky."Yes, where is she? Is she okay?" I asked franticly hoping that at least she was okay.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, she is just fine. Catherine took her back to Nick's place for the night and is taking care of her for you." I forced a smile and thanked him.

"You got a dog?" Nick asked.

I smiled softly at the memory, my first real smile since I woke up. "Dad let me get her," I said simply.

Nick kissed my head. "Everything's going to be ok, baby girl…" he paused. "I promise." With his reassurance, I nodded my head and lay back down. Nick stayed with me until I drifted back to sleep, hoping that this nightmare of a situation wouldn't get any worse.

I woke later that evening with Nick still sitting beside me. He gave me a fond smile.

"Hi, Princess. I just checked you out of here." I couldn't stop the smile on my face, glad to be getting out of this place. "If you want, we can go and get your stuff and then go back to my house, but I can get Catherine and Sara to do it instead if you wish."

"No, I want to go with you," I said with a heavy sigh.

Nick nodded his head slowly, understanding etched in his expression. I removed myself from the covers and slipped out of bed, hissing at the pain coming from my shoulder. It wasn't unbearable, but the ache was there. Nick quickly made his way out the door allowing me some privacy to get dressed before we left the hospital. It was nice to be alone for a moment, changing out of my gown I trudged towards the door where Nick stood waiting. Making our way through the hospital, Nick situated his arm gently on top of my shoulders, keeping me close as we walked past the nurses' station. I could see the pity in their eyes, but I avoided any contact and just kept walking; grateful for Nick's larger frame towering beside me.

Stepping into the elevator after what felt like a life-time was like a breathe of fresh air. I sighed heavily; glad to be out of everyone's gaze. We hurried down to the underground parking garage towards Nick's car, I wanted to get as far away as possible from this place. Nick being the teddy bear he is opened the passenger side door for me and I slipped in as he went to the boot. Placing the bag containing my father's and my belongings in the trunk, and strapped in the driver's seat.

We sat in silence for some of the drive, neither one of us brave enough to break it 'til that is my curiosity got the best of me and I finally caved. "Nick.. do you.. um.. do you know when this, uh, guy.. I mean my godfather, is supposed to come down and take me a-away?" My voice cracked at the end just thinking about before to leave I've never even heard of this guy and now I'm going to have to live with him.

Nick frowned at my question and looked straight ahead. I could see his knuckles turning white as he clutched the steering wheel, it was nice to know he didn't really want me to leave and I wasn't the only one upset of my departure. "I believe in a week or so… He called Brass while you were asleep letting us know he is coming to see you." I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of having to spend time with complete strangers. I mean an uncle who I had barely heard of and never met before, along with an aunt who would most likely attempt to be a mother figure. Apparently this nightmare could get worse I just lost my dad and now someone else is trying to replace him.

"Am I going to have to spend time with him alone?" I asked Nick trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"No. At least, not for a while." he assured me but it did nothing to calm me down

I frowned at his response. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled softly and glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road. "I put in a request for a leave of absence. I have plenty of vacation time stored up, so hopefully I'll be able to spend some time with you and help you move in and adjust to everything." I smiled at his words. I would't be completely alone now. We then fell back into silence only this time it was somewhat of a tolerable silence, the calm before the storm, I guess. It didn't take long before we pulled up outside mine and my father's apartment… what used to be our apartment. With a deep sigh, I began to speak up when Nick's phone rang.

"Stokes," he answered. He nodded his head, listening, and his face widened with a smile. "Great, thank you a lot, Grissom." He hung up to phone and turned to me. "I can't go to Washington with you."

I felt a lump in my throat and tears in my eye. I did my best not to sound heartbroken but there wasn't much to say or do. I would officially be thrown out to the wolves. "Oh." He squeezed my hand,but it did nothing to calm my nerves. We climbed out of his car and walked upstairs into the apartment. As we stepped inside, my other dog, Emma, a 4 year old black lab and Australian shepherd mix looked at me. I was surprised to find Sara and Catherine already inside. They had boxes filled with stuff, and they smiled as we walked in. They both walked over and hugged me tightly.

Catherine whisper to me "I thought Emma might help you feel stronger so i brought her "  
>I mouth a "thank you" as I retracted from the hug<p>

Looking around the apartment I am faced with a bare living room, seeing it so empty and cold brought tears to my eyes. "I can't believe that this won't be home anymore." I mumble to myself unaware of the saddened stares I am receiving  
>Nick squeezed my shoulders. "It's going to be fine, honey. Everything will be okay, you'll see. Only sunshine after rain, sweets, the sun will always come again. Things always happen for a reason, it just takes us a while to understand the why."<p>

I nodded my head not really caring but listening and we all work to finish packing. Once I had collected everything I wanted I put emma on her leash and made my way out the door, we all filed into Nick's car and drove to his home. The rest of the furniture and my father's possessions were to be placed in a storage which Nick had generously offered to pay for until I could myself. Driving away, I doubted I would never see that place again. I looked back one last time engraving the sight to my memory hoping to make it last.

Two days had passed since and today was the day of the funeral. I couldn't believe it. Nick was taking me to lay my father to rest. I had been hesitant all morning, I had refused to get out of bed and just sat there with my puppy and emma, refusing to move a muscle. Nick had tried everything, but I still refused to go. He had finally called Catherine over, and she coaxed me out of bed.  
>Getting me up, she had picked out a simple black dress from the clothes I had collected from the apartment. She told me to shower and that she would do my hair once I was finished. I showered and dressed quickly. Catherine straightened my hair; we ate, and then were off.<p>

Sitting in the service, I held onto Catherine and Nick tightly. I didn't want to let either of them go as one by one people spoke for my father. Somebody they all had loved…lost in the most horrible way…a piece of their heart gone, never to be replaced…and on and on it went. Many people spoke, including Nick whom I asked to speak for me. I didn't have the strength to get up and stand in front of all those people who had gathered to say goodbye, it would make things real and I was still in denial on all of this. I still believe for this to be the longest nightmare ever, one that hopefully I would soon wake up for. Most people commented on how he was the most caring, loyalest and bravest of them all, and that those who knew him could never imagine life without him. We would all miss him.  
>Yes, we all would, but I would the most. For a daughter only has one father and this daughter was most certainly the biggest daddy's girl around. I would miss my father for the rest of my life. I am only twelve; I shouldn't be sitting at my father's funeral. I should be sitting at home, playing with my puppy watching cartoons on a Saturday morning while my father made me pancakes for breakfast. But it would never be that way again. That was all gone now. This was it.<br>Three days had passed since then, and I now sat in Brass's office, numb, waiting for my new guardians to arrive. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared out the window. I didn't want to be here I would like to be anywhere but here. Why did I have to be sent away? It just wasn't fair, was I not wanted?  
>As my thoughts spiraled Brass walked into his office and cleared his throat "Tia, this is your godfather."<br>Turning my head, I glanced at the man behind him, for the first time ever I met my uncle .  
>"Hi, it's nice meet you."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"Hi, it is nice meet you Tia," Joshua said. Emma walked over to him and licked him.

"This is Emma, my dog," I told him.

"You must be Joshua. I have paperwork for you to fill out," Brass said as he and Ecklie walked over.

"Brass, can I go say goodbye to the team, please?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want to, that's fine," Brass nodded.

I hopped off the chair and exited the room quickly. I walked into the break room to find almost everyone there. Grissom spotted me first, and he smiled before handing me a box. I opened it and smiled when I realized it was all of my dad's stuff from his desk, along with his badge.

Looking up at him I whispered a 'thanks'. Hugging him tightly, I said, "I am going to miss you all so much." My eyes watered. They all took turns hugging me and began saying their goodbyes when Nick stepped in.

"It's time to go, Sweetpea." I nodded my head and walked over to him. "Don't cry, sweetheart. It's going to be okay," he said, hugging me tightly.

I nodded my head again, slower this time before I turned back to everyone. "I will be back soon… One day, I'll be a CSI Agent ready to kick some ass." That earned a few chuckles, and they all smiled at me. Taking my hand, Nick and I walked out of the break room and back to Brass' office.

I looked up at Brass and sighed. "Bye, Brass. I'm gonna miss you."

He hugged me and smiled. "Good luck Tia."

"Tia, I just finished with the paper work," Joshua said before noticing Uncle Nick. "Oh, hi, I'm Joshua."

"Hi, I'm Nick," Uncle Nick nodded, shaking his hand.

We all walked to Joshua's truck. I grabbed Rocky's cage and put Emma's leash on her. I put my laptop bag and my DVD player bag in the car while Uncle Nick puts other stuff in. I put the bags next to me in the back and I walked out with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Bye Uncle Nicky, please be safe. I will miss you and I'm going to text you and I love you," I sniffled, hugging him again tightly.

"Bye, Sweetie. I will miss you too and I love you. You better text me when you get there," he said, hugging me back.

I got in the car and he start drove off, I looked out of the window as the desert disappeared from view. All those casinos, filled with fools and dreamers. The place that my dad called home…The place that I once called home. Now it's just Las Vegas for me… Home is gone.

I fell asleep when we arrived in California.

_Later on:_

My world was shaking. Literally.

"Tia. Wake up. We're here," Joshua said. My eyes opened and I looked out the window, expecting to see a house. What I saw was a mansion.

"Wow, this is your house? It is so beautiful," I said.

"Thank you Tia," he replied, smiling he opened the car door. I felt guilty because of how chilly it is outside as the wind rushed in.

"It's so cold here," I said, pulling on my jacket and sweatshirt. I reached for my phone to text Uncle Nicky.

_We're here, Uncle Nicky. It's really cold._-T

My phone chirps only seconds after I've sent the message.

_Okay. Yeah, ya bet?_-N

I put Emma's leash on her and grabbed Rocky's cage and my bag in the seat next to me.

"Can I go inside please?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Joshua said. I grabbed the bag and it is too late at night to see into the woods. He grabbed all my bags and brought them to my bed.

"Your room is downstairs in basement. I will show you my private rooms upstairs. Don't go in my room," he said. I nodded.

We walked downstairs to the basement. I went into the room, it was large. I walked around to see a dresser and desk.

"The bathroom is over there," Joshua said, pointing to the other door. "I will leave you to unpack, have fun."

Thank you" i said

I start unpack walk to the bathroom puting my bathroom in there and it is big and Refrigerator and freezer is small but good.  
>i lay down Emma and rocky beds<p>

I after i was done i lay on my bed

_i miss my daddy and the team_ i thought as i start fall asleep

* * *

><p>AN: please R&amp;R sorry it is so short<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Running. Panting. Free. These are the only thoughts I can master as I sprint barefoot through the forest. Its night out and I can't see very well through the gloom and fog, which feels like dry ice as I run through it. But I'm not cold. Everything feels lighter and there is no pain. Just my hot breath and dew clinging to my hair. I jump over a fallen, rotting log and expect to land on my hands and knees. I catch a scent through the dense woods. Blood. No, that can't be right. I taste it in my mouth, warm, salty, and refreshing all at once. It's not the taste that scares me, but how I seem to savour it. Enjoy it even. "Tia", a voice calls through the haze. "Tia, why?" he calls again. I recognize the voice but I can't remember from where. I see a figure up a head and I run to it. I need to see who it is. It's my dad. Lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I try to scream but my vocal chords feel foreign. "You did this to me, Tia. I thought you loved me," blood gurgles and drips down his chin. I need to save him! I can't let him die! Not again! Crimson blooms from his work shirt, the one I use to wear when I played dress up, pretending I was an agent just like him. I try to put my hands over the wounds to stop the bleeding, but somehow my fingers have turned to claws. I get frantic only to accidently slice his torso open. Again. And again. And again. His body lies in ribbons and it's all my fault. I catch my reflection, blood smeared on my face, eyes glowing, teeth sharp. This can't be happening. I close my eyes and try to imagine this isn't happening. When I open my eyes I no longer see my reflection, but instead a wolf.

I wake up screaming. When I pad down the stairs, I smell pancakes and bacon. My mouth waters Joshua hands me a plate saying, "Tia, I will be going out today and I will be back later tonight. Stay out of trouble and promise me not to go upstairs. I will know if you do," he says ominously, "But have a good day".

"Can look around the town, please?" I soon realize I have no idea which town I am even in. We could be in another country for all I know. "Wait, where are we?" I ask.  
>"Port Angeles, yes you can go and after you tidy up the house. See you later tonight, Tia", he kisses the top of my head as he left the house, locking the door behind him.<p>

"Bye" I say to myself, feeling a pang of loneliness.

I walk upstairs. Regardless of what Joshua said, I really want to see what's up there. I discover a long hallway with one, white door at the end. Mischievously, I twist the brass handle. I walk into a small room only to find three skinny pit-bulls. Immediately they lick my blue, painted toes. I giggle, feeling ticklish. They are so friendly.

"Come on out with me, guys" I coo as they follow me. I shut the door, thinking a little fun won't hurt. After all they are just dogs.

I check to see if Emma and Rocky mind. Oddly enough all five dogs are barking and chasing each other like long lost friends.

I name one of the pit-bulls Lillo as a trace the white and tan spots on her back. The second one, the dog with a blue-ish shaded coat and white paws, I name Socks because he looks like he is wearing socks. Finally, I name the last one AJ who has a brown spot on head.  
>They are so cute; I just want to play with them forever.<p>

I walk start into town got back from town got food and snacks and water lot and tissue and 5 dog food and five dogs 7 bowl put my stuff my backpack Joshua home he look mad at me

"Hi Sir "i said

"You are late "he growl" you are grounded"

"You can't do that "i said he takes a handful of my hair and slaps me in my face ,i smell the alcohol on his breath he flings me to the floor and starts kicking me ,I beg him to stop but he just drunkenly laughs he takes my hair in his hand again and starts pulling" Do you want to bet you little brat"he says dragging me by my hair to my room "I will do as I please"

"Stay here till I say so, and do not leave "  
>"yes grandpa "I whispered<p>

i crawl to my bed,lying under the blankets,out of sight,in a weird position trying not to put pressure on my injuries


End file.
